Amada Cautiva
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Él no hubiera querido tenerla atada, pero ella no le dejaba opcion. Además, era la carnada perfecta para atraer al avatar.Zutara. Actualización: Hey! Capítulo dos!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!! **** Es un gusto estar aquí, para ser sincera los fics que he escrito de Avatar son Kataang pero decidí hacer un Zutara. Lo que pasa es que la historia me vino a la mente y no pude pensar en dos mejores protagonistas que estos n.n**

**Advertencia: la verdad está un poco OCC, pues para que las situaciones quedaran tuve que acentuar (bastante) algunos rasgos de la personalidad de Zuko y Katara, podría parecer incluso que son ellos pero unos años más grandes. **

**Se ubica en algún punto antes de que llegaran a la tribu Agua del Norte. **

**Amada cautiva**

La inmensidad del mar se extendía ante sus ojos. Parado en cubierta, pidió un catalejo para ver si había algo cerca, un barco, una isla, o un bisonte volador.

Nada. Su tío le recomendaba tener paciencia, ya sabía que faltaba mucho para llegar a tierra, pero…

Llegar a tierra no le importaba, le importaba el bisonte. Porque eso sólo significaba una cosa.

-Señor- interrumpió sus pensamientos un guardia- ya está.

-¿Porqué tardaron tanto?

-Dio mucha batalla, pero estaba muy débil y no pudo enfrentarnos a todos.

-¡Qué vergüenza!- exclamó Zuko, caminando hacia el interior del barco- no quiero imaginar que les hubiera hecho si hubiera tenido sus poderes al máximo.

-Señor, si me permite…

-No es necesario que me acompañes- el tío Iroh iba saliendo de su cuarto- tío, te encargo la ruta. Tengo algo que hacer.

El príncipe caminó por los oscuros pasillos del barco. El metal sonaba bajo sus pies y se sentía apenas el movimiento del barco con la marea. Aunque, tanto tiempo viajando en ese barco había hecho que ya no sintiera la diferencia.

Bajó por unas escaleras. Finalmente, entró por un pasillo oscuro, encendió una antorcha para iluminar un poco y llegó a la celda indicada. La iluminó un poco y se deleitó con la vista que tenía. La rebelde maestra agua que tantos problemas le había causado. La campesina que le daba clases de moral a medio mundo. La niñita perfecta profesional que ponía de nervios a todos simplemente porque todo le salía bien.

Ahí la tenía, sola, atormentada y asustada, en la esquina de una fría celda. Su cabello, suelto y revuelto, sus mejillas rojas, agotada, hecha una fiera pero sin fuerzas para seguir peleando.

Y lo mejor: estaban rodeados de mar pero ella no podía usar sus poderes, por estar en una celda de metal, completamente cerrada, sin el más mínimo contacto con el agua.

Zuko abrió la reja.

-Déjenos solos- ordenó al guardia que estaba en el pasillo.

Entró a la celda, caminando lentamente, observando su pequeño trofeo. Esta vez estaba tan orgulloso de sí mismo. Tal vez no era el Avatar, pero se acercaba en valor para él. Una chica indomable como ella, debía valer al menos la mitad del honor que le valdría el avatar.

Y no sólo eso, también era una perfecta carnada. Sus amigos no tardarían en tratar de salvarla.

Una vez que estuvo de pie frente a ella, la contempló unos segundos. A ella se le hicieron horas. Interminables y humillantes horas.

-¿Cómo está la campesina?

Ella lo miró con desprecio y le volvió la cara.

Zuko no se desesperaba: sabía lo fuerte que era, eso sólo lo divertía más.

-Oh, vamos, niña, tampoco es para que te pongas así. Sólo quisiera hablar contigo acerca de un curioso amigo que tenemos en común, el avatar. O como tú lo llamas; _Aang- _Zuko dijo el nombre de Aang imitando de forma burlona el acento de Katara, cubierto de dulzura y amor maternal. Esto sólo consiguió hacerla molestar mas, se puso de pie, y, dándole la espalda, se paró frente a una pared.

-Sólo te pido que me digas donde está… no pierdes mucho, al contrario: te dejaría salir de aquí, serías libre. ¿No es lo que todo maestro agua desea? ¿Libertad?

-Yo nunca traicionaré a Aang...- dijo ella en voz baja, cerrando los puños y apretando los ojos, como si fuera una pesadilla de la quisiera despertar.

- Eso dices ahora, pero estoy seguro de que eres como cualquier otra- dijo, sujetando sus manos lentamente y pegando su cuerpo a la espalda de ella, hasta que sus labios estuvieron a la altura de sus oídos- Apuesto a que si subo la oferta, no podrás negarte a cooperar…

Molesta, Katara se dio la vuelta dispuesta a darle una cachetada, pero Zuko le detuvo la mano en el aire.

La hizo recargarse por completo contra la pared. Con ambas manos de ella sujetas, las llevó hasta que estuvieron a la altura de su cabeza, pegadas también contra el muro de metal. Ella se batía salvajemente. Zuko, divertido por esto, decidió ir un poco más allá. Sí, era un buen trofeo, así que ¿Por qué no disfrutar un poco de él?

Llevo sus labios hasta la boca de Katara, arrebatándole un beso salvaje, profundo, ansioso, dejando que su lengua entrara por la boca de ella, mientras Katara lloraba, pues no sabía si debía gustarle o despreciar por completo ese contacto. Sus emociones la traicionaban. Tuvo fuerzas suficientes apenas para cerrarle el paso de una vez. Cuando Zuko la soltó, ella cayó al piso, víctima de su propio orgullo, llorando desconsoladamente.

Zuko rió y salió del calabozo, rumbo a su cuarto. Claro que no habría sido necesario preguntarle por el avatar, después de todo, tenerla a ella era una garantía de que él llegaría por su propia cuenta. Pero eso solo hubiera quitado la diversión.

No pudo negar además, que había sido un verdadero placer adueñarse de ese beso, y de esa boca tan agradable. Él sabía cuánto amaba el avatar a la chica, se le notaba cuando la miraba y en cierta forma, entendía el porqué. No se había equivocado, Katara era un verdadero trofeo humano.

…

-Tenías que intentar escapar- habló Zuko a la sombra que se escondía en la esquina de su habitación.

No había pasado ni un día cuando la maestra agua había tratado de pasarse de lista y escapar. Él mismo la detuvo. Luego de lograr someterla, ordenó que la hicieran tomar un baño, le dieran ropa limpia y luego la llevaran a su habitación.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que escuchó cómo se abría la puerta. La empujaron hacia adentro con violencia. Ella entró y corrió hacia una esquina y se quedó allí, hecha bolita en el rincón, tratando de protegerse. Zuko hizo una sonrisa autosuficiente y ordeno a los guardias que se fueran.

-Así luces mejor: limpia, fresca y apropiadamente vestida. Mi tío adora coleccionar cosas raras, me alegro de que haya encontrado ese vestido para ti. Y te dejaste el pelo suelto- agregó, con malicia- es hermoso a decir verdad.

Katara estaba inmóvil. Se puso de pie lentamente, con la mirada baja. Sus manos estaban atrapadas con unos brazales muy fuertes, sujetos a una larga cadena que también sostenía uno de sus pies.

-No me gusta verte encadenada, pero tú fuiste la que no quiso seguir las reglas- su voz pasó de inocente a amenazadora- y deberías saber ya, preciosa, que aquí las únicas reglas que se siguen son las mías.

-Pues lo siento, Príncipe fracasado y perdedor, pero yo no sigo otras reglas que no sean en las que he creído toda mi vida.

Con violencia Zuko la jaló y la tiró sobre su cama.

Se acostó encima de ella, besándola con furia otra vez, no pudo evitarlo, esa chica había despertado en él un sentimiento mas allá del odio, de la admiración, incluso más allá del deseo.

De tanto pensar en ella, de tanto odiarla, había terminado soñando con ella cada noche, deseando que llegara el momento de enfrentarse a ella y poder verla a los ojos…nació ese sentimiento que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Decidió ocultarlo, y lo logró, bajo una atmósfera apasionada pero no sentimental, para que quedara excluida cualquier sospecha de que él pudiera estar sintiendo algo verdadero por ella.

-No te resistas, soy mucho más fuerte que tú- murmuró e su oído- así que mejor disfrútalo mientras puedas…

Para su sorpresa esta vez Katara no se negó por mucho a él.

En medio del desenfreno, Zuko sacó la llave de las cadenas de Katara y liberó sus manos. Ella lo jaló más hacia sí, correspondiendo a sus besos y devolviéndole caricias estremecedoras.

Zuko, sin poder creerlo, continuó atacándola con besos apasionados, pensando en lo mucho que lo había estado deseando, en lo satisfactoria que era esa victoria sobre el más preciado trofeo del avatar.

-Zuko…- murmuró ella en su oído, pero el príncipe la hizo callar con otro beso.

Las manos de Katara se entrelazaron con las suyas, llevándose algo que en ese instante él no recordó, pero no le importo.

De pronto sus muñecas estaban atrapadas contra el respaldo de su cama. Se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido al liberar sus manos.

Sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y llegó a su mente lo que estaba en su mano antes de entrelazarse con la de Katara: la llave. Ella logró liberarse por completo, soltando su pie del brazal y terminando de encadenar a Zuko.

Inmovilizado contra su cama, sintió que ella se acercaba lentamente a él.

-Adiós, mi amado captor- susurró en su oído- cuando esta guerra termine, será un placer volverte a ver- depositó un beso pequeño contra los labios de él- Si es que ambos seguimos vivos.

Abrió una ventana del cuarto (que él jamás dejaba abierta) y cayó al agua, haciéndose una base de hielo, y se alejó utilizando esa pequeña técnica, ante los ojos asombrados del apasionado príncipe.

_Esa campesina…_se dijo divertido…_fue más lista que yo. _Se quedó mirando al techo de su cuarto. _Tienes razón, preciosa…nos vemos cuando termine esta guerra. No es una promesa, es una amenaza…_

**Fin**

**¿Y bien? Díganme que les pareció ;) **

**Yereri Ashra**


	2. After war

**Estoo…Hola… Después de más o menos un año y medio de haber publicado el primer capítulo de esta historia como un one-shot, dada la solicitud de algunos queridos lectores, me animé a escribir una segunda parte. Estaba un poco indecisa si publicarla o no, y me dije: "si no me gusta, pues no lo publico", pero resulta que sí me gustó como quedó, así que aquí está. Por cierto, tuve que cambiarle un par de cosas al final de la serie…como que Zuko termina encarcelado al ser vencido su padre.**

**Mejor lean :)**

**Amada Cautiva**

**Capítulo dos; después de la Guerra**

En algún lugar del Reino Tierra se llevaba a cabo una asamblea de dirigentes, que decidirían el rumbo del mundo luego de la derrota del señor del Fuego y el fin de la Guerra. Casi todos los asuntos que preocupaban a las diferentes naciones estaban resueltos, pero quedaba por definir la forma de gobierno que se adoptaría en la nación del fuego.

-La nación del Fuego ha solicitado que su nuevo Rey siga siendo miembro directo de la familia real- comentó el padre de Katara y Sokka, quienes junto con Aang y Toph también tomaban parte de la junta- sin embargo, el general Iroh ha rehusado la oferta de ser el nuevo Señor del Fuego.

-Señores- Iroh , quien estaba sentado junto al rey Bumi, se puso de pie- yo ya me siento algo viejo para esto, y ser el Señor del Fuego nunca fue de mi interés. En cambio considero que deberían tomar en cuenta a mi sobrino, Zuko. Él ha demostrado ser un buen muchacho y sé que sería un buen gobernante para mi país.

Lo dicho por Iroh desató una serie de murmullos de los ahí presentes.

Zuko, a pesar de que finalmente había ayudado en la derrota de su propio padre, había sido encarcelado por la asamblea de dirigentes, pues se consideraba que la ayuda prestada no cubría todo el daño, físico y moral, hecho anteriormente al Avatar y a sus amigos, aunque ninguno de ellos mostro guardarle algo de rencor. Salvo, probablemente, Katara.

Sin embargo se había portado tan dócilmente desde que se había vuelto "bueno", que los generales y líderes empezaron a considerar su libertad, y otorgarle el puesto como nuevo señor del fuego.

Después de la junta, lo tuvieron en consideración durante varios días, y finalmente se tomó la decisión de otorgarle una oportunidad.

-Hemos decidido- anunció el Rey Bumi en la siguiente junta, una semana después- que Zuko será interrogado por un miembro de la asamblea, que determinará si es confiable para asumir el puesto como Señor del Fuego. La mesa debe decidir quién será la persona que se entreviste con él.

Un silencio sepulcral llenó la habitación. Los generales, reyes, oficiales y líderes se miraron unos a otros. El equipo Avatar no sabía tampoco que hacer.

En vista del silencio, Iroh se permitió participar de nuevo en la decisión.

-Me gustaría sugerir a la joven Katara- dijo, haciendo que a la chica le cayera un balde de agua fría en la cabeza- estoy seguro de que ella, con su madurez y capacidad, sabrá juzgar a mi sobrino imparcialmente.

Los votos a favor fueron unánimes y Katara no pudo hacer ni decir nada para impedirlo. Tendría que explicar sus razones, y esto significaría aceptar ciertas cosas que ella no quería acerca del joven maestro fuego. Clavando los dedos en la mesa, aceptó "halagada" la distinción.

Así que al día siguiente, fue llevada por Appa a una cárcel en el reino tierra, cerca de Omashu.

Entró acompañada por unos guardias, y al llegar a la entrada del área donde tenían a los prisioneros, se detuvo.

-Desde aquí puedo ir sola, gracias.

Los hombres asintieron y se regresaron a cuidar de la entrada. Katara caminó entre las celdas. Finalmente, llegó a la que le habían dicho que era la de Zuko.

Probó la llave, y la puerta se abrió con facilidad.

Al entrar, se encontró con que el joven se estaba lavando la cara con el agua que le habían llevado en un cubo. Se enderezó y se secó con una toalla, mientras las gotas de agua caían desde su cabello hacia su espalda desnuda.

Katara, apoyada en el marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados, tosió como despejándose la garganta, de modo que él se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Zuko se dio la vuelta y la miró. Acto seguido, caminó rumbo a su cama, recogió su camisa y se la puso de nuevo.

-¿Cómo está el prisionero?- preguntó ella con voz burlona, haciendo notar la forma en que los papeles se invertían.

Zuko frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué has venido?- preguntó sin ánimo de sonar grosero, lo cual sorprendió a Katara. ¿Sería que de verdad había cambiado?

Katara se acercó lentamente, mientras él le daba la espalda.

-Oh, vamos…no querrás arruinar tu gran oportunidad, ¿cierto?- se acercó a él y rozó su espalda con sus dedos juguetonamente, como burlandose. Sabía que él tendría que voltear.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Zuko se dio la vuelta y se puso a la defensiva. Katara se encontraba a pocos centímetros de él.

-Hablo de que…- se miró las uñas con tranquilidad, como si fuera a decir cualquier cosa- depende mucho de mí, que puedas salir de esta y ser el Señor del Fuego ahora que ha terminado la guerra.

Zuko la miró, incrédulo. ¿Qué tramaba ahora la campesina?

-Todo depende de lo bien que te portes conmigo y que pases un pequeño interrogatorio.

-Hmmm…

Katara observó al joven. El cabello un poco crecido, sin la cola de caballo que solía usar, parecía haberlo cambiado hasta en la personalidad. Sus facciones estaban algo suavizadas, y sus ojos ya no le causaban ningún temor. Definitivamente estaba frente a alguien diferente. Pero algo le hacía sentir que en el fondo era el mismo que antes. Sólo tenía que provocarlo, hacerlo molestar. En cuanto cometiera el más mínimo error, tendría una excusa para tenerlo encerrado un buen tiempo más.

Zuko se sentó a la orilla de la cama, con la cabeza agachada, como si estuviera muy cansado.

-Puedes ir a decirles que no me interesa ser el Señor del Fuego. Que mi tío Iroh lo haga.

Katara no se esperaba esa respuesta, que sólo significaba el fin de su misión. Pero por otro lado, también sabía que cuando se trataba del Príncipe Zuko sólo había que ser paciente, y tarde o temprano las cosas llegarían.

-¿Por qué no platicamos un poco, para quitar la tensión a las cosas? Déjame ver… ¡Ah! Tu noviecita… ¿Mai? Dijo que ya no quería saber nada de la familia real y desapareció junto con su familia- dijo de forma despreocupada mientras se sentaba al lado de él- y eso te incluye a ti. Tenían miedo de ser encarcelados como tú y tu padre.

Zuko permaneció callado, pero visiblemente enojado.

-¿Te molesta que lo saque a relucir, Zu-zu? ¿Debería cambiar el tema?

-No debería interesarte lo que pase con Mai. A menos que de alguna manera te interese yo.

Zuko había encontrado una falla, una grieta en la armadura. Katara no se amedrentó.

-Me enteré por casualidad- comentó mientras se ponía de pie- Por cierto, no sé qué demonios le viste a una chica tan fea y aburrida como ella.

Esto lo hizo con la mera intención de molestarlo más, pero en el fondo ella de hecho pensaba así. Nunca entendió esa relación de Zuko con Mai.

-Mmmm…. Tal vez lo que ocurre es que estás celosa.

-¿Celosa? Por favor- repuso ella, riéndose un poco- ¿Cómo podría fijarme en alguien que no sea Aang?

-No lo sé, quizás porque es un niño.

-Un niño más poderoso que tu.

Zuko sonrió. Eso lo sabía a la perfección.

-Tal vez. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que es un niño- se acercó a ella por su espalda y acercó sus labios a su oído, por sobre su hombro- Y alguien como tú necesita algo más.

-Mantén tu distancia, Zuko- dijo ella con una sonrisa autosuficiente mientras se daba la vuelta- creo que malinterpretas las cosas. Además, piénsalo. Cuando sea mayor, seguirá siendo el hombre más poderoso del mundo, y tú…jhá, puede que tu sigas siendo un prisionero, Príncipe perdedor. Yo nunca en la vida estaría interesada en alguien como tú.

-Eso no fue lo que demostraste aquella vez en mi barco. Incluso creo recordar que dijiste que nos volveríamos a ver.

Claro que lo recordaba. Por eso mismo no quería que quedara libre. Sentía que si le daba ese privilegio, era por una debilidad suya, no porque él se lo hubiera merecido.

-Te creíste todo lo que ocurrió allí ¿Ah?...pues déjame recordarte que todo lo que yo quería era largarme. Todo lo que deseaba en esos momentos era que te alejaras de mí y me quitaras las manos de encima.

Zuko no le creía ni la mitad de lo que estaba diciendo, pero decidió guardar distancia.

Estaban frente a frente, separados únicamente por unos cuantos centímetros.

-Como quieras, campesina- se volvió a dirigir a su cama y se recostó- como ya te dije antes, no tengo ninguna intención de ser el Señor del Fuego. Diles que se busquen otro.

-Tienes razón- concedió ella de la forma más burlona- Es evidente que no estás capacitado y que yo pierdo mi tiempo. Con razón estás sólo ahora. Tienes lo que te mereces.

Él se puso rápidamente de pie.

-¡Deja de provocarme, niña! ¡Yo hice todo lo que me pidieron y estoy aquí encerrado! ¿Te parece justo?

-Y a ti ¿Te parece justo haberme encerrado y prácticamente tratado de abusar de mi con tal de encontrar a Aang?

Se acercaron uno al otro rápidamente y se miraron los ojos con rabia.

-No pareció desagradarte tanto como dices- contraatacó él.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? No podía permitir que Aang cayera en tus manos.

-Y decidiste ponerte en su lugar- completó él con una sonrisa- vaya que sí _caíste en mis manos_...

Katara se estremeció de la indignación, mientras sus ojos furiosos se enfocaban en la mirada del príncipe, que de alguna forma salía vencedor esta vez.

-¿C…cómo te atreves?- Katara se preguntó en qué punto de la conversación había perdido el control, pero sonrió. Según ella, aún tenía cartas con qué jugar- ¿Acaso no recuerdas quién se dejó llevar por las hormonas y se dejó vencer esa vez?

Diciendo esto, se dio la vuelta una vez más y se encaminó con los brazos cruzados hacia la puerta de la celda, con aire pensativo. Es que ya no podía soportar la mirada del príncipe sobre ella.

-¿Y quién te dijo que habían sido las hormonas?- su voz sonaba tranquila, suave. Como una caricia.

Esto la desarmó. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y sus brazos cayeron a los lados de su cuerpo mientras sentía que la piel se le erizaba. La pregunta hecha por Zuko implicaba muchísimas cosas, pero no podía dar un paso en falso. Sin embargo su corazón casi se detenía. Su boca se secó y no pudo decir nada en varios segundos. El pánico la acabó. Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, se dio la vuelta por enésima vez, e hizo algo que nunca más creyó que volvería a hacer.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana de la celda, aunque un poco opacada por la luz que brindaban las antorchas, era más que suficiente, y la fuerza que Katara usó era la justa para lograr lo que se proponía.

En unos segundos, Zuko estaba contra la pared, sin ser dueño de sus propios movimientos, sin que su cuerpo hiciera caso a ninguna de sus órdenes. Era inútil, trató de moverse, pero quizás lo único que respondía era su rostro. Su cuerpo estaba como dormido, ausente. Katara estaba usando sangre-control.

-¿Qué se siente que los papeles se inviertan ahora, Príncipe?-preguntó ella, acercándose. Evidentemente, era algo más lo que ella se estaba guardando.

-Haz lo que quieras, campesina- retó él- ¿Porqué me sigues guardando rencor? ¿Es porque te traicioné? ¿Es por lo de Mai?

Katara no supo qué contestar. No sabía por qué lo hacía. Simplemente, en algún momento…le pareció que era momento de su revancha. Que sintiera lo que ella sintió, que la amara, la deseara y la odiara, todo al mismo tiempo, tal y como ella lo había hecho desde que él le quitara su collar.

Se acercó a él, y sin dejarlo mover, se acercó entreabriendo los labios, como si lo fuese a besar. Zuko a su vez, se dejó llevar y se preparó para lo que creía inevitable, sin embargo, con sus ojos cerrados no pudo sentir nada. Sus labios se quedaron esperando ese beso. Cuando abrió los ojos, Katara había dado un paso atrás, y lo miraba con una sonrisa altanera.

-¿Qué se siente, Príncipe perdedor?

Zuko se sonrojó.

-Bien. Obtuviste lo que querías, me humillaste. Supongo que no vale la pena seguir con esto- miraba hacia el suelo, visiblemente avergonzado- sé que me lo merezco, pero ¿Sabes? Nunca pude olvidar lo del barco. La piel de Mai, ni la de ninguna chica, es tan suave y cálida como la tuya. Nunca disfruté tanto un beso como los que te robé, y daría lo que fuera por poderme mover y darte tu merecido ahora mismo.

Katara, una vez más, se había quedado inmóvil, hipnotizada por la repentina sinceridad del joven, insegura de lo que estaba haciendo.

Lo que Katara no había notado, y Zuko sí, era que estaba nublado, y una gran nube había empezado a cubrir la luna, cosa que ella, de espaldas a la ventana, no pudo ver. Zuko habló las palabras más dulces que pudo encontrar, incluso se puede decir que disfrutó de su propia actuación derrotada y del ligero temblor que inundó a Katara y la tabaleó de pies a cabeza.

Por su parte, Katara solamente sintió como su poder sobre Zuko disminuía, dejándolo libre. Fueron cuestión de segundos, en los que una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó con su rostro, y sus ojos fieros miraron a Katara antes de poder abalanzarse sobre ella.

-Apuesto a que extrañaste esto, preciosa- susurro mientras la abrazaba- Esta vez haré que pagues por todo.

Dicho esto, no lo dudó más, y se apoderó de sus labios con un beso enloquecedor y salvaje. Ella casi había olvidado cuando un beso era así, pero de cualquier forma trataba de oponer resistencia, mientras se sentía apresada entre los brazos del joven y la pared.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó de forma suplicante, y él la miraba con deleite- suéltame ahora mismo.

-¿Porqué no lo dejas ir de una vez?-preguntó él, mientras se instalaba sobre el cuello de la chica, dando ligeros mordiscos- Creo que es hora de que ambos admitamos la verdad.

Katara, sabiéndose vencida, relajó sus músculos y se dejó llevar. Se besaron al principio de forma furiosa, pero luego todo se fue relajado. Los fuertes enfrentamientos de sus labios y sus manos fueron cambiando a suaves y etéreas caricias, y ninguno de los dos supo en qué momento estaban recostados en la rudimentaria cama de la celda. Zuko estaba visiblemente agitado, instalado cuidadosamente encima de ella. Katara, por su parte, no se interesaba en otra cosa, solo dejaba que sus labios rogaran por más besos a los labios de Zuko, y que sus bocas no se separaran del delicioso contacto. Habían cedido de forma demasiado fácil, y ya ella temía lo peor. Por eso rogaba que el momento no terminara, no quería salir de ese lugar a enfrentar la realidad.

Pasaron largos segundos, y luego minutos. La camisa de Zuko se había ido lejos.

Se separaron un momento y se miraron a los ojos. Después se acercaron y compartieron un nuevo beso, lento, donde sus labios jugaron y se encontraron en una danza acompasada entre sus manos y sus bocas, sus respiraciones y sus miradas, hasta que todo simplemente se detuvo.

-No podemos hacer _esto_- murmuró Zuko, sosteniéndose con un brazo para no estar todo el tiempo apoyado sobre ella- si nos descubren, ambos estaremos en problemas.

-¿Y desde cuándo eso te ha importado, Príncipe?- preguntó ella tratando de sonar burlona, pero sus ojos despedían una gran ternura, que no podía ocultar.

Él le acarició el rostro, mientras le daba un último beso en la boca, y recorría con su mano suave el sensible abdomen de la chica.

Katara comprendió y se puso de pie lentamente, mientras Zuko se ponía de nuevo su camisa. Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio. Zuko cayó en una profunda meditación, mientras Katara reflexionaba. Era verdad, no podía ser. Lo suyo con Zuko. Iba a fracasar, lo sabía.

Ella cambió por completo su expresión.

-Creo que te juzgué mal todo este tiempo…mi…rabia estaba completamente infundada.

Zuko, que le daba la espalda mientras se ponía la camisa, volteó un poco su rostro hacia ella, pues no entendía de qué le estaba hablando.

-Le diré al consejo que eres apto para ser el nuevo Señor del Fuego.

-Pero yo no…

-Al diablo con el cuento de que no lo quieres, además…- ella hizo una mueca triste- lo que te dije acerca de Mai no era verdad. Ella está afuera, esperándote. Todo estará bien cuando salgas, la gente te quiere. Lo harás bien, Zuko, estoy segura.

Ella detuvo su paso un momento, preguntándose cómo explicaría algunas cosas a Aang y a Soka en cuanto Zuko saliera libre.

Zuko tenía otras cosas en qué pensar. ¿Tendría que casarse con Mai? ¿Qué había de Katara? ¿Qué tan común podía ser que la esposa del Señor del Fuego fuera una maestra agua?

De todas formas, todas esas preguntas llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndoselas. Antes de salir de ahí, todo tenía que volver a ser normal.

-Oye, campesina- dijo antes de que ella saliera por completo de la habitación. Ahora hablaba en tono serio y la miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera enojado- ya nos veremos las caras allá afuera.

Katara sonrió.

-Cómo quieras, príncipe perdedor- las cosas volvían, por el momento a la normalidad- ya veremos qué eres capaz de hacer.

Ambos sabían lo que eran _capaces de hacer._ Una vez que el furioso duelo de miradas terminó, ella se dio la vuelta y salió de allí.

Zuko por su parte, sabía que había ganado el segundo round. Lo cual significaba que había un empate.

….

El día de la coronación, todos habían sido invitados al palacio. Mai lucía muy feliz y orgullosa, al lado de su amado Zuko. Este fingía una sonrisa, y por otro lado le brindaba una mirada fría a Katara.

_Este debería ser su lugar,_ pensó mientras soltaba la mano de Mai de forma un poco grosera. Ésta no se dio por enterada y se adelantó para que diera comienzo el baile.

Katara, con la mejor cara de felicidad que pudo mostrar, bailó varias piezas con Aang, que hablaba sin parar acerca de lo feliz que estaba por Zuko, y de lo perfecta que sería la vida de ahí en adelante.

Hubo un momento en que perdieron de vista al recién estrenado Señor del Fuego.

Katara, un poco preocupada, se alejó discretamente de la multitud. Aún sabiendo que se adentraba en la boca del lobo, se internó en los pasillos del palacio, con sus rodillas temblando y su corazón a mil por hora. Se sentía extrañamente culpable por lo que estaba haciendo, por deliberadamente buscar el contacto con el _malvado_ Señor del Fuego, sobre todo ahora que ella misma había sido quien buscaba que él tomara el lugar que le pertenecía, con propiedad. Todo se esfumó cuando al acercarse a una habitación, una mano cubrió su boca, y un brazo la apresó por la cintura.

-Ahora estás atrapada, hermosa- susurró Zuko en su oído- eres mi prisionera, y ahora no harás nada para evitarlo.

El tercer round era de Zuko, ganando una guerra que antes creía imposible.

Eso no importaba mucho ahora. Lo más importante en esos momentos, era hacer a la prisionera sentirse como en casa. Ya habría tiempo para otra coronación después.

**Fin**

**Ok, ahora, pues espero sus comentarios y opiniones**

**Saludos!**

**Yereri Ashra**


End file.
